Seth and the Olympians: The Stolen Belt
by John Earl
Summary: Seth is the grandson of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. His father revels who he is and that they need him at camp half blood right away. Seth finds out that somthing is missing. Somthing very very important.
1. I am a what?

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it!**

Hey, my names Seth. Pretty lame name right? I'm just an average kid. 12 years old, hazel eyes, brown, nearly black hair, a good tan. I _thought_ I was normal,

"Hey babe, we need to talk. Sit down." My mom walked into the room. I actually didn't know where to sit down because our house always looked like a bomb hit it. I found a stool and sat down.

"Now, you're getting older right?" My mom burped.

"I'm twelve."

"Right, yes, well that is old enough, they need you now."

"Who?" I asked.

"I was getting to that. Your father has asked me to tell..." I interrupted.

"My father? What did he want?" I asked eagerly. My mom sighed.

"He asked me to tell you something, something important."

"Well, what is it?" I hated it when she took forever to tell me things.

"This may come as a shock to you. You may not believe me. I know I didn't at first, so its okay." _Was my mom actually being sympathetic?_

"You have learned about the Greek gods and goddesses and such in school right?" I nodded. We finished that chapter last week.

"Hun, they're real."

I thought I would be shocked about what she was about to say. Now, I think she is just trying to pull a really lame prank on me. Though she's never pulled one on me before... **Wait** Am I actually thinking about this? No _way_ is my mom telling the truth. It's impossible.

I let out a laugh.

"Oh, yeah right, and I'm supposed to believe that the Easter bunny is real too huh?" My mom sighed.

"We thought you'd take it like this. Shut your eyes and don't even think about peeking." I did what she said. Through my eye lids I saw a bright light. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now son." I did and saw my extremely handsome father standing over me.

"Dad?" I said, sounding stupid like I was five. He picked me up like I was a sheet of paper and hugged me. Like a bone-crushing kind of hug.

"Uh dad? I can't really breathe." I apologized and set me down.

"Hey son. We have a lot to talk about."

He started to tell me about myself. My father. **My** father, was a Greek god. To be specific, Apollo. Sweet, right? My dad controlled the sun and oracles, and could see the future and stuff. He told me about my grandparents. They had been half-bloods to. Which is kind of freaky. My mom married my grandparents, parents, brother, and nephew. I always thought that my grandparents just used to work out a lot when they were younger, and that my grandpa was just really tough. Because when ever he got hit or something , he didn't even flinch. Turns out he bathed in the River Styx. He had saved the world five times and majorly when he and grandma were sixteen. Also Uncle Grover was a Satyr. Whatever that was.

He wasn't actually my uncle, but he was close enough to the family to be like one. There was a whole lot more. It's alot to lay on a twelve year old in two hours.

My dad clapped me on the back.

"I know you'll be an awesome Half-blood son. Maybe you'll even get to go on a quest this year. Well I must be off. I feel like lying down and writing a poem about you." Before I could ask what a quest was, my mom had put her hand over my eyes. When she took them off my dad was gone.

What a day.


	2. Fight on the beach

**Sorry it has been a long time since I updated. I have been working on my Harry Potter fanfiction… Its called they're back. Enjoy the chapter!**

Here I am on the bus to Camp Half- Blood. Apparently, my mom going to some random place is more important than driving me to my first day of Camp Half- Blood. She didn't even say bye.

But whatever. Its not like I care. I was sitting by a window all alone. Everyone else had become friends with someone right away. Especially if they found out that they were siblings. I looked around and saw a daughter of Aphrodite eyeing me. Man, was she pretty. I just wish she would talk to me. Even if she did though, I wouldn't be able to hear her over everyone else, and she couldn't get up. First rule on the bus.

Suddenly, the bus jerked to a stop and a girl got on. She had brown flowing hair, green, eyes, and freckles. Her bag that was slung over her shoulder was over flowing with books and loose papers. She was about to sit down when the bus lurched forward, and she fell into the seat next to me. She blocked off my view of the Aphrodite girl. All the people on the bus laughed but me, and that was because her bag hit me in the face, and it really hurt.

"Um…hi." Hi! That's all she can say after she can say after hitting me in the face with a bag that felt like it weighed 60 pounds! So I say something real smart back at her.

"Hi."

"I'm Kylie."

"Seth."

"Is it your first year to camp Half-Blood?" She asked. _Great, is there a welcoming committee too? _

"Uh, yeah. You?"

"Actually this will be my second year. Do you know who are you the son of?" _Is it her business to know everything? _

"Apollo."

"Oh, he is-hot? I guess, but I didn't see him for very long. You're lucky that he told you up front. The Gods seem to be doing that more often. But some of us have to wait and be claimed." I nodded, not really caring. But is it my faults that I can't grasp onto things that other people think are interesting? No its not. I was actually pretty surprised that she had met him. I had only seen him about three times in my life. Including the one where he told me I was a Half-Blood.

"Who are you the daughter of?" She asked me who I was, so I think I am entitled to know. The bus lurched again.

"Uh, how about I tell you later." I really wanted to know then, but I figured that I would find out when later came.

Fifteen minutes later, the bus stopped and everyone got off. I fallowed everyone down to this really big arena. A semi-old man walked wheeled in his wheel chair into the center of the arena. I couldn't see what he did, but suddenly, there was a centaur standing where the man in the wheel chair had been. Only a few people besides me gasped. The centaur announced that his name was Chiron.

"This year, we have quite a new selection of people. So we will have to do some things differently. One Half- Blood who has been known as a Half-Blood for at least a summer, and has gone here, will show around the newbie's." We would have partners.

"When I call your name, you will fallow the older camper outside for your tour.

Jenna daughter of Aphrodite with Cooper son of Hermes." Great, the girl that was looking at me on the bus is now with a better-looking guy than me with his perfect skin, hair, and smile. Every girl's eyes watched Cooper leave. Great.

"Kylie daughter of Zeus with Seth son of Apollo." I stood up and so did Kylie from the bus. Wait, did he say Zeus? I walked out of the arena with Kylie at my side. We were walking toward some cabins when I stopped her.

"Your dad is Zeus!" I practically yelled in her face.

"Yes, now can we keep walking?" I stayed rooted to the spot.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" She sighed.

"**Because** my dad is Zeus! I hate being expected to do great things!"

"I think I know how you feel."

"Yeah right."

"I recently found out that I am the grandchild of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson! Beat that!"

"My dad is Zeus! You can't beat that!" She had a point. "So your grandparents are the people who saved Olympus when they were sixteen?" I nodded. "I guess you kind of know how I feel."

After getting to know her, Kylie and I were quite compatible. Turns out Kylie has a pretty good life back at her home in New York. She has a nice mom and stuff. Lucky.

We ended up sitting on the beach talking. My grandfather being Poseidon (Cool huh? Two gods blood in my own) I have never actually been scared of the water and I could swim very well. But Kylie seemed pretty nervous around the water.

"So what are these quests I have heard about?" I asked, remembering what my dad had said before he left. _You'll be an awesome Half-Blood son. Maybe you'll even get to go on a quest this year. _

"Oh you wouldn't want-" I was wondering why she stopped when a gentle hand laid on my shoulder.

"Hello Seth," a soft beautiful voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see Jenna, the girl that was looking at me on the bus. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Kylie.

"Come sit with me Seth," she pulled me faster. Kylie's voice rang out.

"He was talking to me Jenna. And you have your own camper to show around." Kylie said Jenna's name with disgust. Jenna laughed and kept pulling me away.

"Well he is talking to me now so you can just, leave. I took care of Cooper." Kylie stood up, her face filled with rage. In between her fist were little bolts of electricity, or lightning. Well someone has anger management issues. I figured Kylie and Jenna weren't exactly friends.

"All you have is pretty!" She yelled a thunder shook overhead. "But I have power. I can control weather almost as much as my father!" I thought I heard her mutter, "Even if I can't prove it." She started yelling again.

"You and your siblings shouldn't even be here at Camp Half –Blood! You can't fight! Or are you going to hurt people with charm?" Jenna stopped and turned around.

"You know," she said. "Pretty can also be turned into ugly." Jenna thrust her fist forward and nothing happened. I was confused and Kylie was smiling. Suddenly, Kylie's hair was tugged back, and started pulling her towards the water. Kylie screamed so loud I had to cover my ears. I watched Kylie being pulled over the water and knew I had to do something. So I pushed Jenna over, which probably ended any chance of me being with her, and ran after Kylie. When I pushed Jenna over, she had dropped Kylie, and she fell in the water. Apparently, Kylie can't swim and is very scared of water. I jumped in and swam to her. By now she was so afraid and mad that the sky turned into a big thunderstorm. Winds were blowing, rain was pouring, and a funnel cloud appeared in the lightning. Yup, she has major anger management issues. I finally reached Kylie and pulled her back to shore. She started coughing up water, which I have to say, was a little gross. Kylie tried to make lighting flash between her fingers, but is wouldn't work.

"Look at what she did to me!" Kylie screamed. But I didn't talk back. I was too busy to busy looking at Chiron the centaur and half the campers running down the hill.

**Well that was a long chapter… hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	3. New best friends

**Hey! Nothing to say! So enjoy the chapter!**

Jenna had made herself look hurt. I thought she was at first until I saw her peeking through her eyelashes. Jerk

Kylie and I were, of course, blamed for everything. The storm, the destruction of the beach (which was actually Kylie's doing), and Jenna being hurt. We got sent to this really big house at the side of the camp. I found that it was actually called the Big House. Coincidence. Chiron had us sit down on a leather couch. He sat in his magical wheel chair thing. A man came in drinking a diet coke and sat down on another leather couch and propped his feet up on the side of it.

"What is it this time?" He said bored.

"These kids have made destruction of the beach," Chiron sighed. "I do not like giving punishments, but this one is deserved. You will be put in the chamber tonight." _The chamber? _Kylie sighed.

"But we didn't-" Chiron held up his hand for silence. Kylie got up and walked out of the room. Chiron told me to fallow her, so I did. We ended up in a cement room with a wall half way through it as a separator. A bench was placed on both sides.

"This is the lamest punishment yet," muttered Kylie. She went around to the other side of the separator, so I just sat down on the first bench. It was hard and cold. This punishment seemed pretty bad to me. Then I heard something from Kylie's side of the room.

"Again!" A deep voice yelled. I peeked my head around the side of the wall. Kylie sat on the bench and some kind of mist thing was floating in front of her. A big man sat there in a suit. He looked very mad.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! I just, can't control it!" She started sobbing. I guessed they were talking about the beach.

"This is why you must go on another quest to make you stronger! You need to prove yourself!" He boomed at her. Kylie's head shot up staring strait into the eyes of the man. Her face was damp with tears.

"What! Please no! I can't! I c-can't!" She sobbed.

"You will and you will protect the others. Much better than last time."

"Agh!" Kylie screamed and threw her hands through the mist. She held her head in her hands with her body shaking as she cried. I stepped out from behind the wall and cautiously stepped forward. I kept walking until I was standing in front of her.

"W-what happened last time?" I asked. Kylie lifted her head slowly. She sniffled and then looked at me with puffy red eyes.

"I-I got assigned a quest, and I brought my best friend from camp, Tibiea. And a satyr." She took a long pause.

"And what happened?"

"They died." I had been expecting this, but it still came as a shock. She burst into tears again. I sat down next to her.

"And now my dad is making me go on another one to prove myself! He thinks it will make me stronger… but it will only hurt me more. He doesn't understand." So that man was Zeus. Whoa. I put my arm around her. What? Its really the only comforting thing I know how to do.

After that night. I had a best friend, and Kylie had a new one.


	4. You will make the jorney up to the cave

**Hey guys! This is the fastest I have ever updated! Yay! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chiron called us from our activities to come to the big house. We sat down on the leather couch again and the man drinking the diet coke came in again.

"Hey, I am Dionysus. And I heard you are, Steven Jackle?"

"Um, no my name is Seth Jackson," I corrected.

"He will never get your name right, especially if you're a descendent of Percy Jackson," Kylie whispered to me. Great. Dionysus sighed.

"Zeus has gotten word to me. You must go on a quest to, prove yourself?" He ended the last part as a question. Kylie nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go! Here take this, and then get moving." He handed Kylie a small backpack.

"You two shall make the journey up to the cave of the Oracle tomorrow night," said Chiron.

"Wait," I said. "Me too? I haven't even gotten a day of training! What if we run into something?" I didn't want to get killed on my third day of camp.

"That is why I am setting up a capture the flag game. You and Kylie shall be on the same team to learn to work together. You will be team captains," Chiron ordered. Kylie smiled.

"Okay."

"What?! no! not okay! I need more training than this! What if someone hurts me?"

"That's the point idiot. They're trying to hurt you. And you are trying to hurt them. But a few scratches won't hurt." Yeah that's easy for her to say. I can't believe that last night, she was crying like a baby. And now, she wants to go and beat someone up!

"You will proceed with the game Seth." Chiron used this voice that ment business. Looks like I am going to be killed.

**Hope you liked the chapter! did anyone see the PJO movie? it was good, but they missed so much from the book that should have been in the movie.**


	5. This Should Be Fun

**Hey guys! I don't really know how this chapter is going to go because I make it up as I go along. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Kylie helped me get on my gear and stuff, and then we walked out into the training area. Both of us were captains for the blue team. This should be fun.

**Okay this is officially the smallest chapter I have EVER written.**


	6. Authors Note Sorry!

Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I don't know how the capture the flag should go if anyone has ideas, PLEASE CONTACT ME!!!!!!!!! If you don't have any idea then that's fine… I will probably update tomorrow if I can!


	7. Capture The Flag Part One

**Hey Guys what's up? Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

** Enjoy!**

Everyone lined up face to face. Arrows strung, swords raised, and Greek fire set in traps. Kylie and I both had swords. (Most children of Apollo use bow and arrows. Kylie and Chiron think it's because I have some Poseidon and Athena blood in me). Anyway our flag was poised in front of the stream. We had four guards guarding the flag, and some of our best guys were fighting.

Chiron blew the horn and the game began. Everyone ran towards each other fighting before I even realized what was happening.

"Ow!" I yelled. Some idiot sliced my cheek.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be fighting!" Kylie told me.

"Are you supposed to be trying to kill each other?" Kylie nodded.

"Not killing, but you have to be tough! Now come on!" She dragged me into the trees of the forest. Somewhere off to the side some Greek fire exploded and we were thrown onto the air. Kylie pulled me up and we kept running.

"You people are crazy," I muttered breathing heavily. Up ahead was the fighting.

"Alright! Here we go!" Shouted Kylie. She ran into the fighting, swinging her sword every which way. These people were seriously crazy. Some kid of Ares came at me with a huge sword.

"What the-" Our swords clashed and swung around. This kid was going to kill me. So I did the natural thing. I ran for it.

"Ahhhh!" Yeah, I know, I'm a wimp. The guy started running after me.

"Kylie!" I screamed back at her looking over my shoulder. She kicked the guy in front of her and ran after me. She caught up to us really fast. Kylie grabbed the guy chasing me from the back of his gear and made him swerve around to face her.

"Hello Ash," she growled. He laughed and they both pointed their swords at each other. Man, how many enemies did Kylie have? With her other hand Kylie was slowly making a sign at me. She was telling me to go. Oh right, get the flag. I started running away listening to the distant rude remarks that Ash was making towards Kylie.

No one tried to stop me. I doubt that they even saw me; they were too consumed in their own fighting. I kept running until the clashing of swords and the exploding of Greek Fire was distant. I slowed down to a walk.

I had absolutely NO idea where the heck I was. But then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something red…

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted it to be a cliff hanger… I think it is one anyway. LOL**


	8. Capture The Flag Part Two

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but, yeah… Right now I am listening to Justin Bieber! **

** Enjoy!**

_No one tried to stop me. I doubt that they even saw me; they were too consumed in their own fighting. I kept running until the clashing of swords and the exploding of Greek Fire was distant. I slowed down to a walk._

_ I had absolutely NO idea where the heck I was. But then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, something red._

I ran through the trees and there it was. The red teams flag. I ran up to it with my hand stretched out. If I hadn't heard the swish, my hand would have been gone. I boy was standing in front of me with his sword pointed at me.

"Stupid newbie's. Think they can take all the glory?" He said. _What!_

"I-I uh…" So I run like a coward, I stutter, the only thing left is to scream like a girl. I lifted up my sword.

"Hah! You think you can fight me! You have had, like, three days of training! My six year old sister could fight better than you!" He narrowed his eyes, looking at me.

"Wait a second; you're that Apollo kid, the grandkid of Percy and Annabeth? Hah! So I bet you think you're better than everybody else! Having two heroes' blood, Poseidon's, Athena's, and Apollo's! Well your not, cowardly wimp. You're not getting this flag." I smiled.

"What are you smiling about? You can't fight!" I shrugged and turned.

"No, but she can." Kylie appeared next to me holding the flag. We both laughed. And then we ran faster than ever. That kid was going to be seriously mad!

Then Chiron blew the horn. We had won! Everyone on the blue team cheered and patted us on the backs. Two big guys put us on their shoulders and carried us around.

These people take this game _way _too seriously. But I'm not complaining. I am a hero now for the blue team. _Sweet. _This was the best day of camp. But now I have to worry about tomorrow.

The quest.

**Hope you guys like the chapter. It was short but I didn't really have anything to put in it…**


	9. The Prophecy

**Hey guys! I hope u like the prophecy! They are hard to write…. Enjoy!**

I woke up and pulled on some random clothes. I was about to walk out the door when I noticed something.

"Shoes! I need shoes!" About to go on this quest thing is making me feel a little off. I put on my shoes and walked out the door again to find Kylie rolling on the ground laughing. I really should keep my voice down sometimes. Kylie finally managed to pull herself together.

"Dude, don't yell that kind of thing! You will be the laughing stock for a week!" she cracked up again.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" I asked trying to give her a mean look. Didn't really work, I was seriously embarrassed.

"O-kay, ha! Oh-my-gods!" She had a fit of giggles.

"It isn't even that funny!" I cried. This was getting nowhere. Kylie tried to talk between gasping for air.

"The- The look on your face! Hahaha!" She kept laughing. After many fits of giggles and gasps of air, Kylie pulled herself together and we set of to eat.

Kylie filled me in over breakfast about what we were going to do. Make the journey up to the cave, doesn't sound very easy. Guess what! I t used to be that you only had to go to the attic in the Big House! But noooo, everything has to be difficult. Then we would get a prophecy, and then we would fulfill it. Fun…

After breakfast, we went to training. I cannot believe I have had three days of training, and they expect me to go on a quest! Honestly! Mostly I learned about swords and the stances and stuff. But I also learned a bit about how to save some ones life if they get hurt. That was a fun class.

Finally, it was night, and time to go to the cave. Dionysus gave me a back pack, identical to Kylie's. Chiron said goodbye and then we left. That was it. Woo hoo. A few kids came out of the cabins and said good luck. But no more. Turns out, we just have to climb up this mountain thing that is miles away. This could take awhile.

"Don't worry, I'll lead. I have made this journey before," Kylie told me. Yeah I know, that's why I had to comfort her when she cried her eyes out over a mean conversation with her father.

We trudged on. Finally I saw something in the distance. The mountain. It wasn't especially big, but still, it was a mountain. Completely rock, and in the distance, I could have sworn I saw a dot of purple on it. Weird.

We got to the base of the mountain. Kylie started climbing up with ease.

"Uh," was all I could say. I didn't exactly have an A in rock climbing. In fact, if I actually did take a class on rock climbing, they would have to make up a new grading scale to fit how bad I was.

"Oh right," said Kylie, as if she had just remembered I was there. Maybe she had just noticed that I was there…She took something out of her backpack. A rope.

"Put this around your waist!" she said as she wrapped one end around her own waist. I don't see how this could help, she couldn't lift me! I wasn't overweight, but I wasn't like, sixty pounds. That is what it looked like all Kylie could lift. But I tied it around my waist anyway.

"If you fall I can catch you this way!" she called down to me. Ohhh … We made it up the mountain with only a few cuts. I am pretty amazed.

"Come on," Kylie told me. She led me to a part of the mountain that was flattened out a bit into a path. I felt bad for the people who had to make it. Must have taken quite awhile.

Suddenly Kylie stopped. I looked around her and saw a very large purple curtain. Two lit torches were set on both sides.

"Whoa," I said. Kylie separated the curtain into two parts and walked in. Inside wasn't as scary looking. I huge plasma TV and some pretty sweet furniture. There was a popcorn machine, vending machine, and your normal kitchen and stuff. But off to one side is what looked like an art studio.

"Who is there?" Said a raspy voice. I jumped a little, but Kylie's expression didn't change. An old woman came out of a dark corner. She was wearing a big flowered purple dress. She was holding a pad of paper which I saw had some sketching on it.

"What do you want?" She asked Kylie. Then she noticed me. "Oh, you, you look so much like, never mind." She turned around and set her sketching pad down.

"We have come for a prophecy," said Kylie calmly. Then she whispered, "That's Rachel, the oracle of Delphinine." Rachel stood up strait and it sounded like three of her was talking at once.

Five shall travel east

A satyr, a girl, and three boys at least

As they travel through British air

A companion shall be lost, another one found

To find the belt shall be hard indeed

But find it you must as it is a need

Seth, Kylie, Drew, Pippet, and Ash

Go to the east and find your path

Rachel seemed to return to normal. She sat down and sighed. Kylie grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the exit.

"Why are we leaving?" I asked.

"We got the prophecy, and Rachel, we should leave her alone. It's Percy." She pulled me down the slope.

"My grandfather?"

"Well you do look a bit like him. He broke her heart. We should probably get away."

We didn't talk the rest of the way back to camp. I had no idea what the words of the prophecy meant. Kylie seemed to be thinking about it, so I just left it to her.

Plus, I had my own problems to deal with. My granddad seemed to have chosen grandma over Rachel. Poor girl.

Chiron and the rest of the campers were waiting for us in the arena. Kylie still hadn't talked to me. We walked strait up to Chiron. He just turned around and walked towards the Big House. Kylie, me, and the other cabin leaders fallowed him.

We entered a new room. Four large couches squared around a big table. Diet Cokes were placed around it for us to drink. Dionysus was sitting on one, taking up the entire couch, so we had to squeeze into three. Chiron transformed his legs into the magic wheelchair thing. Three satyrs hobbled in and sat on the arms of the couches.

"Now," began Chiron. "What is the prophecy?" Kylie took a sip of Diet Coke and then set it down.

"Five shall travel east. A satyrs, a girl, and three boys at least. As they travel through British air, a companion shall be lost another on found. TO find the Belt shall be hard indeed. But find it you must, as it is a need. Seth, Kylie, Drew, Pippet, and Ash, go to the east and find your path." Kylie repeated.

"Chiron," she asked. "What is it about the belt?" Chiron sighed.

"I suppose you must know. A little over a month ago, The Belt of Immortality was stolen. What is The Belt of Immortality? It is pretty self-explanatory, it gives you immortal life. If it falls into the wrong hands, it can be deadly. If the wearer is already immortal, it gives them much power. The people who will go on the quest were already named. Seth, Kylie, Drew, Pippet, and Ash."

"Where shall we be going?" The boy named Drew asked.

"East, British air, I am guessing, London England."


	10. Londan England

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. And I want to thank those who kindly criticized my story. It showed me what I need to do better. But, for the people who didn't give me any advice and just said mean things, I would like it if you didn't say things like that. And thank you to everyone who liked the story and said so! I will try my hardest to do better! Thank you to ChAoS MiZoRe and eltigre221!**

"London England?" I whispered to Kylie. "Do the quests normally go that far?" Kylie breathed out a sort of laugh.

"Seth, they can go to the end of the earth." I am pretty sure I could actually _feel_ the color drain my face. I have never been much of a traveler, but apparently no one cares. Lovely.

"How did the belt first get the immortality?" A girl named Shiloh from the Ares cabin asked. Chiron answered.

"Long before you were born, near the beginning of the Titans time, Epimetheus wanted to become greater than Cronus. He took his brothers belt and left to the fountain of youth. He contained some of the power and immortality in the belt, not realizing that in the wrong hand this belt could be of great danger and destroy more than give. That is why today Epimetheus is known as the Titan of afterthought, because he didn't realize what great power was held in his hands before it was too late and distresses covered the lands. It has calmed down in the past thousand years but an up roaring has come."

"Nice little history lesson," I joked, Kylie giggled.

"Kylie, Seth, Drew, Pippet, and Ash, I want you to do double up on your training. This could be dangerous.

**Sorry it's kind of short but I wanted to get a new chapter in because I haven't updated in FOREVER! Hoped you liked it1 sorry!**


	11. Hey Gramps

**Hey, it has been forever since I updated because of school! ****Sorry! ****My class got to go on a trip to D.C.! Had sooooo much fun! On with the story**

Chiron wasn't joking about doubling up on our training. We get up at dawn and get back to our cabins around eleven. This makes a very cranky Seth by the third day. The first thing I did was practice sword/knife/bow and arrow fighting in the arena. This was tiring, but useful in a fight. By the time I am done with that most of the other campers are up and getting breakfast so we join them. After breakfast we have meetings with Chiron about our quest and our strategies. We have lunch and then we fight each other to test what we learned and practiced earlier that day. Dinner time. After dinner Chiron decided to set up this meeting thing where we get to know each other better so that when we are on the quest we will be more compatible. So by the end of the day we are all extremely tired and fall right into bed.

Then the next morning, we had to do it all over again. This went on for days and days. The schedule was never changing, and the pain and tiredness came with it. After two weeks we were a few steps past exhausted. Chiron had the meeting with us at the same time as usual.

"Hello kids," he said as we walked in the door. The only answer he received was some moans and groans. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair with a blanket over his legs.

"You have trained very hard over the past two weeks. And I think you're ready."

"Ready?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Ready to go on the quest smart one!" Ash grunted. Drew rolled his eyes.

"You will be taking two flying chariots. Kylie and Pippet on one and then Drew, Ash, and Seth on the other. Kylie and Pippet seemed pleased but Drew, Ash, and I groaned.

"Come, we will choose weapons."

We all followed Chiron to this big building completely filled with weapons. Everyone started to search for something that suited them well. I tried but I didn't really know what to look for. When I picked up and sword or a bow or a dagger they all felt the same to me.

Suddenly the door burst open and acting on instinct, everyone picked up a weapon and held it out in front of them. I did not expect the person coming through the door.

"Hello Seth."

"Uh, hey gramps."

**Sorry I haven't updated in ****FOREVER!** **Sorry the chapter was really short but I ope you liked it.**


End file.
